


You & The Sea

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: While in LA for business, Aubrey runs into Stacie at a photography exhibit and some interesting events follow. Set a year and a half after PP3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot turned out longer than I expected, so I'm making it into a two-shot. Part 2 will be up sometime soon :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, feedback are always appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Aubrey sighed and relished the feeling of the warm late afternoon breeze. It’s been a scorching week in Los Angeles County, typical end of summer weather in the city, but once the sun started to set the temperature dipped at a comfortable mid to high 80s. She took a moment to enjoy the view before her. Watching from her hotel balcony as the sunset casted beautiful orange, pink, and purple hues across the sky and over the ocean.

A small smile swept across her face, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how beautiful it is here.”

The phone inside the room started ringing, effectively snapping her out of her daze. With one last look, the blonde made her way back inside and closed the balcony doors.

“Aubrey Posen.”

“Miss Posen, concierge here, your driver has arrived.”

“Perfect. I’ll be right down!”

She’s been intown for five days, looking at multiple properties for the expansion of her business. So far, Malibu has been her favorite location.

Since her return from the USO tour a year and a half ago she’s been working hard on the expansion, already setting up one retreat in Arizona. The blonde enjoyed her line of work but after their near-death experience with Fat Amy’s dad, she realized she spent so much time _running_ the retreat that it didn’t leave much room for a fun and meaningful personal life. She figured if she were to set up two or three more locations she’d be able to play more of an executive role and work from home, rather than being so hands on.

After running the lodge for close to seven years she’s built quite the clientele and reputation, earning the favors of huge fortune 500 companies around the country. So, surprisingly, she had little to no problems finding investors and branching out.

She gave herself  a well deserved day off today, starting with her morning run at the beach, then spent the rest of the day lounging around the hotel and enjoying its amenities. She’s been tempted to spend the night in bed and maybe ordering room service but she promised an old college friend she’d stop by at her exhibit’s opening night.

Once she got all settled in the car, she took out her phone and typed up a quick text:

 **Aubrey:** On my way! It’ll take a little over an hour to get to West Hollywood from the hotel.

 **Tara:** Awesome! Can’t wait to see you! It’s been ages! Thanks again for taking the time to come out and support.

 **Aubrey:** My pleasure, I’ve always loved your work. You know that! See you soon.

 **Tara:** Let me know once you get here! I have a surprise for you :)

 **Aubrey:** Will do.

Aubrey left it at that. She wasn’t particularly close to Tara anymore but they did share a tight bond back in college. They were roommates during their freshman year and both shared a passion for art, music, and theatre. Both equally talented and intelligent. But as college went on their friendship came to a natural lull state. Aubrey was focused on The Bellas and Tara was focused on her art and photography.

Though they weren’t as close as they used to be, they still followed each other on social media. Randomly commenting and liking each other’s posts throughout the years. She’s glad Tara pursued her passion, the world reaps an unlimited amount of benefits from artistically creative minds.

Aubrey felt a text notification come through and she furrowed her brows, speaking of creative minds:

 **Lilly:** All clear

 **Beca:** -_-

 **Aubrey:**????

 

 **Beca:** AUBREYYY! Question, how much longer will you be in LA?

 **Aubrey:** FRODO! I’m here for another ten days! Why do you ask?

 **Beca:** Haaaaahaaaa, when are you going to come up with new jokes though?? -_-

 **Beca:** Anyways, I’m flying out there on Sunday and I’ll be there for about a week to record my next music video. Chloe doesn’t know about it yet but I’m planning on taking her with me!!

 **Beca:** BUUUUTTTTT I wanted to make sure you’ll still be in town when we get there! That way it’ll be a double surprise and she’ll be doubly thankful ;p

 **Aubrey:** Oh em aca gee! I’m excited! Can’t wait to see you guys!

 **Aubrey:** Idk if Chloe told you but she gave me the spare to you guys’ loft in west hollywood. I’m currently staying in Malibu but I was planning on crashing at the loft next week since I’ll be looking at some properties closer to that area!

 **Aubrey:** So the timing is perfect!

 **Aubrey:** I actually might sleep there tonight since I’ll be intown with a friend.

 **Aubrey:** And it sounds like you’re using me to get into my bestfriend’s pants……

 **Aubrey** : ……………

 **Aubrey:** Also why is Lilly part of this message?

 **Aubrey** : ………………………... earth to hobbit?

 **Aubrey:** Beca?

 **Aubrey:** do they not get good reception in middle earth?

Lily named the conversation “Operation-Protect-Frodo-From-Middle-Earth-to-LA.”

\---, ---  -, 00:00

 **Aubrey:** Nice.

 **Lilly** : :)

 **Lilly** : All Clear

 **Beca:** omg! Lilly I told you, you don’t need to do that EACH time I enter a text or a room!

 **Lilly:** ...

 **Beca:** AND shut up, Posen!!

 **Beca:** joke’s on you, I already AM in your best friend’s pants sooooo

 **Aubrey:** Gross.

 **Beca:** LMAO!

 **Aubrey:** I’m checking out of this conversation. Have Chloe text me once you tell her!

 **Beca:** She already told me, why do you think it took so long for her to reply? -Chloe ;)

 **Aubrey:** EW what the hell?!

Beca added BFF-aca-L Beale to the conversation

Fri, Aug 2, 20:12

BFF-aca-L Beale named the conversation “Bellas run LA”

Fri, Aug 2, 20:12

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** OMG BREE IM GONNA SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** I AM SUUUUUPER EXCITED!

 **Aubrey:** ME TOO!! I haven’t seen you guys since we all visited Stacie to meet baby Bella!

 **Aubrey:** That was a little over a year ago :(

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** I know it’s been way too long. But it’s okay because we’ll be together soon!

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOOD

 **Beca:** you’re welcome btw

 **Aubrey:** Thanks.. I guess. Lol jk

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** I already expressed my appreciation ;)

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** If you know what I mean.. lol

 **Aubrey** : Gross. I’m done talking to both of you for the night. I’ll text you tomorrow Chlo.

 **Aubrey:** Bye Lilly

 **Aubrey:** Later weirdo.

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Byeee!!

Aubrey put her phone back in her purse and relaxed into her seat. The car’s GPS system indicated they were only 18 minutes away from their destination. She internally groaned at the thought of mingling and making small talk with complete strangers. She’d much rather be back in bed watching a movie right now. But she figured, with the coaxing of some alcohol, social interaction won’t be so bad.  

_______________________

 

Meanwhile…..

 **Captain Red:** Byeee!!

 **Small Boss:** You’re the weirdo!

You added Legs to the conversation

\---, ---  -, 00:00

Lilly decided to leave it at that, they’ll notice it sooner or later. People really should pay more attention to the Find Your Friend app. After the hostage situation in France she decided to take extra measures of safety and kept tabs on the girls’ whereabouts. Even though she was technically only Beca & Amy’s “demon-possessed ninja” bodyguard (Millionaires are a bigger target. And they’re the only two who can afford her rate right now.) (Though it looks like Aubrey might be able to afford it soon enough.) She wanted to make sure her friends were safe. Always.

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and continued to pack for her trip to LA with Beca and Chloe.

 

_______________________

 

Stacie was making her way through the line of photos that were hung up along the gallery wall; she held a glass of wine in one hand while the opposite arm was folded across her stomach, her free hand tucked between her elbow and her rib. She took her time observing and admiring each image. She wasn’t really into the whole photography scene but she’s the type of person who will always take a step back from reality for a moment in order to fully appreciate the beauty and the essence of any work of art.

Personally, she considers “art” as a very broad term. To her, art is everywhere. If it’s an expression of a creative mind’s imagination and skill, she considered it art. Whether it was a painting, a drawing, a sculpture, music, dance, literature, photographs, or movies- even _nature_ , in and of itself, is art.

She walked up to the next piece and was taken aback at the images in front of her. The piece, entitled: Creation, was by far the largest in the exhibit and was comprised of seven different panoramic pictures stacked together with sentences above and below each frame.

Stacie lifted her eyes and regarded the piece as a whole. She started at the top:

**“When you look at yourself, and all you see are your imperfections.”**

Photo in between: a close up of an oddly familiar pair of icy blue eyes.

**“When all you feel is the pain & anger of your failures.”**

Photo In between: a close up of a woman’s mid section showing her tightly clenched fists as they hang on either side of her hips.

**“And the only things you hear are the lies your insecurities tell you.”**

Photo In between: a close up of the bottom half of the, presumably same, woman’s facial profile. Her jaw set and lips pressed together in a pout.

**“Please remember: After God breathed life into the earth and set the world into motion,”**

In between: a panoramic photo of a clouded sky with different rays of sunlight peeking through.

**“After creating majestic and glorious natural wonders and animals”**

In between: a panoramic photo of beautiful tall sequoia trees

**“Even after the creation of Man”**

In between: a photo collection of different men in all shapes, sizes, and color

**“The entirety of creation still felt incomplete”**

In between: the last picture, was a wide shot of the sun dipping into the ocean as it sets, stray clouds scattered throughout the sky, the ocean reflecting the colors of the sunset.

In the middle of the picture was the silhouette of a woman standing at the shore.

The lighting accentuated her curves and her windswept blonde hair cascading down her back.

 **“Up until the creation of** **_you_ ** **.”**

 

Stacie raked her eyes over the piece, it was stunning and captivating. She looked back at the first and third picture. She recognized those eyes and she’s seen that pout.

“Is that..” She took a step closer and leaned forward, “Aubrey?”

“Stacie?!?”

Stacie immediately shot up and looked from side to side. She looked at the empty wine glass in her hand and back up to the display. “Did the photo just talk to me or did someone slip a hallucinogen in my drink?”

“Oh my god Stace! Turn around!”

“AUBREY!” The brunette let out an excited squeal as she saw Aubrey barreling towards her with open arms. She tried to ignore that familiar tug of her heartstrings and the butterflies going rampant in her stomach at the sight of the blonde.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s neck, her momentum causing the taller girl to take a few paces back but once Stacie regained her footing, she snaked her arms around Aubrey’s waist. They melted into each other and Aubrey couldn’t help but release a content sigh.

Stacie has always felt like home. Ever since she stepped foot on that stage during auditions, Aubrey had this unexplainable feeling of belongingness around the leggy brunette. That’s why she was always so protective over Stacie while she was captaining The Bellas.

They swayed a bit while they held each other close. Both women feeling beyond happy to see a familiar face, especially that of a fellow Bella!

“Uhm, you two know each other?” A confused voice caught their attention.

They broke apart but stayed connected at the hips. Neither wanting to break physical contact.

“Yeah! We were both in the The Barden Bellas!” Aubrey said.

“Really? Stacie, I didn’t know you were a bella!”

Stacie shrugged, “You never asked and it never came up.”

“Is that why you named your daughter Bella?

“Yup! Inspired by a group of strong, talented, and beautiful women.” Stacie beamed.

Tara nodded in understanding.

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Aubrey pointed between them.

“She posted an ad on campus about needing models so I volunteered.” Stacie said in an airy sort of way. She brought a hand up to fix the small pendant on Aubrey’s necklace then lightly grazed her collar bone with her thumb before looking down at the rest of the woman’s body. “You look great Bree, still doing pilates?”

“Thank you, and yes, I am actually. But YOU look incredible.” Aubrey gawked, “I mean.. Like.. wow! Hot mama!”

Aubrey crinkled her nose, a giddy feeling was coursing through her body. She just could NOT believe Stacie Conrad was in front of her. Of all people to run into while she was in LA.

Tara was genuinely confused and surprised as she continued to stare at them. She began to smirk when she observed the dreamy look on each of their faces. “I had _no_ idea you two were close.”

Stacie seemed to be the only one who caught on to the photographer’s undertone and awkwardly cleared her throat, “Um, well yeah, The Bellas are a family so..”

“Riiiiiiiiight.”

Stacie shot Tara a pointed look, as if to say: _shut up or I’ll kill you._ Aubrey, bless her soul, seemed to be completely oblivious and naive towards what was happening in front of her and was still in a heated staring match with Stacie’s face. Her eyes mostly settling on Stacie lips. When the taller Bella faced her, Aubrey quickly averted her attention elsewhere.

“Wait, you didn’t know we were Bellas? I thought Stacie was your surprise? You pointed at her and said ‘surprise college flashback!’ ”

“NOPE!I was actually pointing at my piece on the creation of women. It’s behind you.”

The two bellas let go of eachother and turned around.

“You still use this piece for your showcases?” The blonde asked in a hushed tone.

“Of course, it’s what got my foot off the ground. Your features are a crowd favorite, believe it or not.” Tara walked up beside them. A proud look on her face.

“Is that how you two met at Barden? You modeled for her too, Aubs?”

“No, we were roommates freshman year. These were just shots she took while we were hanging out or talking. Her camera was glued to her 24/7. She was always taking random pictures, even while I was venting. It was annoying.”

Tara chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Well look at where it got me in life!” She gestured to the room around them, filled with frames of her photography.

“Listen, I have to go and make my rounds but thanks again for coming.” She gave each of them a one armed hug and started to walk away. “Make sure to find me and say bye before you guys leave!”  

“Of course. Go ahead.”

“Go do your thang girl!” Stacie called out.

 

_______________________

 

Aubrey and Stacie stayed together throughout the night. They talked, laughed, drank some wine, and occasionally discussed the different photos in the exhibit. Stacie, Aubrey learned, got into USC’s doctorate of physical therapy program and flew to Los Angeles two days ago to look for a new apartment for her and Bella to move into while the one year old stayed back home with Stacie’s mother.

“Oh my God! You got accepted? And you’re moving here? How did I NOT know this? Do any of the other girls know?” Aubrey asked, surprise evident in her voice.

It was rare for a Bella to keep such big news from the group. Especially since the girls stay in fairly constant contact through their group chat. But then again, this was the same girl who totally forgot to announce her pregnancy to the group.

Stacie shook her head. “You and Lilly are the only ones who know.”

“You told Lilly?”

“I didn’t tell her.. She just.. Like, found out? She texted me when I landed and told me about some bars she thought I’d be interested in.”

“But.. how did she??.. I mean-”

“I don’t even know! But I never pry. After living with her for three years at Barden I don’t find these things surprising anymore.”

Aubrey hummed in response. Ever since the whole “satan has finally left my body” incident, she’s learned to just go with Lilly’s- or Esther’s?- flow.

“And honestly, Bella’s been keeping me so busy lately. Between raising her and trying to get back into school I haven’t had much time for myself. Let alone keep up with everyone.”

“That makes sense.” The blonde reassured her. Aubrey pulled the younger girl into a hug. “I’m so proud of you though. Bella’s lucky to have you as a mom.”

“Thanks Bree. That means a lot.”

They pulled out of the embrace and Stacie linked their arms together. They continued on with the rest of the exhibit like this. Both genuinely elated to be in each other’s company. Aubrey, despite herself, would occasionally glance down at Stacie’s lips whenever the brunette would talk about a particular piece she was intrigued with. Stacie would lightly trace small patterns on Aubrey’s arm as they walked through the gallery.

They’ve known each other for years yet everything felt so new. It wasn’t like any of the other times they’ve hung out. They didn’t have the other girls around as buffers this time, so this was a more intimate meeting. More personal. It almost felt like a secret that only the two of them knew about.

It was more than just a casual run in with an old friend. It was a rediscovery. A second chance at getting to know each other on a more personal level. With every stolen glance, every light touch, and every shy smile they were stripping away any semblance of what their old friendship was like.

When they were done looking through all the displays they settled back to the Creation display. Both letting go of each other as they regarded the piece one more time.

“This is my favorite one. It’s so beautiful.” Stacie said in amusement.

“Is it because I’m in it?! It is, isn’t it?” She let out an animated gasp, “THE Stacie Conrad... thinks _I’m_ beautiful?” Aubrey teased. Alcohol always brought out the playfulness in her.

The brunette rolled her eyes and lightly nudged Aubrey with her elbow. “That’s not what I meant, you weirdo.”

Aubrey threw her head back in laughter and held up her hands in mock defense. “Hey I was just teasing. You’re the one getting suspiciously defensive.”

Stacie rolled her eyes again and shook her head a bit. A small smile on her face as she spoke, “Whatever. You’re annoying.”  

“Well, this is my favorite too. You wanna know why?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll tell you anyway.” She turned to face Stacie and grabbed her wrist so she can face her. “This is my favorite because it speaks of creation. About how everything and everyone was designed to serve a specific purpose in this world. I love it because as small and as insignificant women may sometimes feel, this piece is a reminder of how beautiful and important we are. That God created Eve, a woman, to complete His creation. We are important. We are a necessity. We are magnificent. And, just like the sea-” She laced their fingers together and looked into Stacie’s eyes, a smug smile on her face- “people get swept away in the depths of our beauty.”

Stacie cleared her throat, “Well I’ve seen the ocean hundreds of times-” She took a step closer to the blonde, her gaze unwavering- “and between you and the sea, I don’t really think there’s much to compare. Because every inch of you is the most incredibly beautiful thing God has ever created.” She paused and took a second to let her eyes roam over the blonde’s face. “And, unlike the sea, I get swept away each and every time my eyes meet yours.”

_Oh shit._

Aubrey couldn’t tell if she thought that or if she actually said it out loud. Her mouth went dry and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Her entire body was on fire. She was acutely aware of how close their faces were and the look in Stacie’s eyes felt too overwhelming so she glanced down and looked at her lips.

Aubrey has never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as she wants to kiss Stacie now. Her body’s never experienced this kind of reaction before.

“Bree?” Stacie breathed.

“Mmm?”

“If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, my self control will give out and I swear I _will_ take you right up against this wall.”

Without giving it a second thought, Aubrey gently pulled Stacie towards her and kissed her chastely. She pulled her lips away with a soft smack and sucked on Stacie’s bottom lip. Aubrey was determined to commit everything about this kiss to memory, so she took her time. Revelling in the way Stacie tasted, enjoying how good it felt to have the brunette’s hands wander all over her body; From the small of her her back, up to her neck, and back down to grip onto her hips. They stood there, kissing each other languidly for a few moments, completely unbothered by the people around them.

Stacie has never been kissed like this before. Not with this much tenderness and attention to detail. It almost felt like Aubrey was conducting a very thorough examination of Stacie’s mouth with her own mouth. Heatedly nipping, and licking, and sucking. She can tell how much the blonde wanted this and enjoyed how the kiss wasn’t be too sloppy. She wasn’t used to being this sensual. The first kiss she’d share with someone was usually more aggressive. That’s something she’s grown accustomed to.

But this? The way Aubrey kissed her senseless without asserting too much force? This had her wanting, no, _needing_ more.

After making out for a while they slowed their kisses down to a few chaste pecks. They placed their foreheads against each other’s. Stacie brought both her hands up to cup Aubrey’s cheeks and the blonde wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist.

“That was...” Stacie whispered. “C-can we do that again?”

“Uhhhmm, we should probably leave. Before anyone sees what we’re doing.”

“I think plenty of people saw babe.”

Aubrey bit her lip and glanced around them. Her eyes going from a dazed off look to a look of mild panic when she noticed people were staring at them & saw Tara walking towards them with a smug smirk on her face and her camera in hand. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“What?”

“People are staring. I’m pretty sure they were watching us ki-kissing! Oh Jesus, are they still looking? I don’t wanna look up. This is so embarrassing! I feel the panic pukes coming.” Aubrey kept her head ducked and was pacing back and forth.

“Hey, hey, hey look at me,” Stacie said hurriedly and grabbed hold of Aubrey’s face again, “Bree look at me.” They locked eyes, green immediately calming blue. “Breathe. Okay? I’m right here. Let’s leave, I’ll drive you back to your hotel.”

Aubrey curtly nodded and pressed her lips together, afraid that opening her mouth would be a cause for an unexpected puke attack. Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

“Hey! I got a few cute shots of you two! Wanna see?” The photographer asked as the two Bellas walked by her.

A gurgling noise immediately erupted from the back of Aubrey’s throat and she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from blowing.

“T, not now! But can you email them to me? I’ll text you my email address.”

“O-kay..?”

“Aubrey’s not feeling well so we really gotta go! Awesome exhibit though! Catch ya later! Byee” Stacie yelled over her shoulder as they exited the building.

 

_______________________

 

Once they were safely inside Stacie’s rental car, Aubrey finally allowed herself to relax. She hated having an audience, especially if it was something as intimate and vulnerable as that kiss.

“Thank you.” She said once she calmed down enough. “For getting me out of that situation. I hate it when people stare.”

“I know you do. And really it’s no biggie.” She wasn’t facing her but Aubrey can practically hear Stacie’s signature shrug at the end.

“And you know.. I just wanted to say that, before my mini meltdown happened, I had a really great time with you.”

“Me too.”

“And I-” She turned to face Stacie but quickly ducked her head down- “I really enjoyed kissing you.”

“I _really_ enjoyed kissing you too.”

“You did?”

Stacie nodded.

 

Aubrey shifted her weight on the seat and turned her body towards Stacie. “Really? Because I thought it’d feel weird or awkward or scary.”

“Right?” Stacie said with a wide questioning smile. Her body involuntarily leaning closer to the blonde.

“But it was neither of those things. It was-”

“Amazing? Incredible? Intoxicating? Fever inducing? Dream-like? Hands down THE best kiss I’ve ever had?”

Aubrey chuckled, loving the childlike wonder in Stacie’s eyes. “All of the above.” She glanced down at Stacie’s lips then back to her eyes and leaned in just a bit closer. “It felt natural.”

“Yeah, _natural_ -” Stacie bit her lip- “It did feel natural. But what does that mean then? For us?”

Without hesitation Aubrey replied, “It means I like you as more than just friends. Hopefully you feel the same way. And it means I want to take you out on cute dates and I want to hold your hand.”

She grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Stacie giggled lowly.

“Cheesy, I know.”

“No, I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Stacie brought their hands up and kissed Aubrey’s knuckles. “What else does it mean?” She brought her other hand up and tucked a strand of stray hair behind Aubrey’s ear.

“Mmm. It means I want to be part of your life, everyday. Even if we're apart, I just want to be able to know how your day is going. And eventually, if you’d let me, I’d also like to be part of Bella’s life. It means that I get to hug and hold you whenever I want. It means I get kiss you whenever I want... Like how I really want to kiss you right now..”

“Oh?”

They stared at each other with goofy smiles and bated breaths. Neither wanting to take the plunge just yet.

Stacie was the one who broke first, “Are you gonna kiss me now or what, Posen?” she huffed in faux annoyance.

“Me? I just gave you a whole spiel about how I want to date you! AND I made the first move earlier. So, It’s your turn!”

“Oh my god,” Stacie shook her head and let go of Aubrey’s hand. “You are unbelievable.”

Aubrey beamed and sat back in her chair, “Get used to it.” she said with a shrug.

There was a beat of silence as they mirrored each other’s teasing smiles. Then, in one swift motion, Stacie lunged forward, grabbed the back of Aubrey’s neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Unlike their first kiss, this kiss was more needy. More desperate. More passionate. And definitely more handsy. Both women wanting and aching for more of each other.

“Where are you staying and how far is it?” Aubrey asked before trailing open mouthed kisses over Stacie’s jawline.

“Studio City. It’s about 20-25 minutes away. _Oh god_..” She rolled her eyes back and tilted her head a bit as she felt the blonde’s lips travel from her jawline to her neck.

“I have- a key- to Beca and Chloe’s place. It’s only 10 minutes away..” Aubrey said in between kisses.

“Uhm, mmhhmmm. O-okay.” Stacie’s mumbled incoherently.

Aubrey detached herself and sat back in her seat. She put on her seatbelt and looked at Stacie expectantly.

“What?”

“Drive.”

“Wha- why? Where?”

“Oh god, you weren’t listening. Were you?” Aubrey deadpanned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This immediately follows the events of chapter one.
> 
> WARNING this chapter includes:  
> fluff, fluff, flirty banter, fluff, a pinch of smut, internal panicking(mostly from Aubrey), fluff, Chloe being supportive af, FLUFF, idiots texting in the group chat without noticing a certain someone was added onto said chat. *wink wink*, cute side bechloe, cute side softie beca. Oh and cheesy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a total liar, it's gonna have to be a three-shot?  
> Is that even a thing? Is that a word? lol idek.  
> Whatevsss! ANYWAY! I haven't had the chance to edit through so I'm so sorry for the mistakes you WILL encounter.
> 
> As always, enjoy!  
> And let me know what you guys think :) I like responding to your messages.

When Stacie finally snapped out of her Aubrey-induced haze, she quickly drove them to Beca and Chloe’s big fancy loft. “Quickly” would be an understatement, that girl turned a 10 minute drive into a 5 minute drive speeding through the streets like she did. But they arrived there in one piece, thank God.

“How did you convince Beca into giving you a spare key?” Stacie asked as they waited for the elevators.

“I didn’t ask Beca, I asked Chloe."

“And she just gave it to you?”

“Mhm! She shipped it to me with a cheeky note about giving her and Beca an ‘all access pass’ to The Lodge’s spa amenities, free of charge.”

“Did she want the ‘pass’ just for the one here in LA? Or did she want to gain free access to all of The Lodge’s locations?”

The elevator doors opened and the two walked in, “Uhmmm, considering the fact that I’m still in the process of looking at properties for the lodge here, I think it’s safe to say she meant all locations.” Aubrey said as she pressed the button for the top floor.

Stacie leaned against the wall opposite the blonde and rested both her hands on the railing, and shot her a skeptical look. “ALL locations? For _free_? You can do that?”

“Well, my accountant would probably strongly advise against it, but yes, I can do that. I own the company, remember?” She stepped into Stacie’s personal space and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Oh yeaahhhhh.” Stacie said with squinted eyes and a goofy smile. Then continued on to make a goofier funny-face, followed by a whispered, “Duhhh.”  

“ _Oh yeeahhhhh..duhhhhh._ ” Aubrey teased, mirroring her smile and did her best to imitate the face Stacie had just made.

They both let out breathy laughs at the childish gesture. “That was cute.”

Aubrey responded by leaning up and placing a few lingering kisses on the brunette’s lips. She couldn’t help but enjoy the way Stacie’s body melted into her’s once their lips connected. They stood there kissing the rest of the way up, cheekily smiling into each languid kiss they shared.

Once they got to the top floor and exited the elevator, Aubrey led the way with Stacie trailing a few steps behind her.

They made their way through the halls in silence; Aubrey was too focused on finding the right unit number and Stacie was too focused on... admiring Aubrey’s ass, and her legs, and her arms, and the back of her neck and- really, just her entire back side basically. She made a mental note to seriously reconsider joining a pilates class because _hot fucking damn,_ Bree’s body literally looks like it’s been sculpted to perfection. It shouldn’t be that hard for her to find a class close to where ever she decides to settle, this is Los Angeles afterall.

Or maybe she could just convince the blonde to be her private, one on one, pilates instructor…

Stacie bit her lip at the thought, “ _So.hot._ ”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Aubrey threw a smile her way as she looked back, “Their place is literally at the farthest end of this floor. Apparently they were able to snag the corner loft here. Leave it to the Hobbit to choose the biggest, most secluded apartment this building had to offer.” Aubrey scoffed.

Stacie just hummed in response, her mind was too far into the gutter at this point. She just needed them to get there already. Once they got to end of the hall Stacie almost released a relieved sigh. Aubrey, on the other hand, struggled to find the keys and fumbled a bit while trying to open the door. The change in pace since leaving the gallery and Stacie’s silence while they were walking left her feeling nervous.

The feeling didn’t last long though, because as soon as the front door closed shut behind them, Stacie roughly pinned her against the wall opposite and kissed her hungrily. Her hands were all over the blonde, desperately yearning to know what Aubrey’s body felt like against her skin.

Aubrey pushed herself off the wall and lead them further into the loft. She was unsure which room was meant to be the guest room so she settled into whichever one was closest to the entrance. They made their way towards the bed and tried to keep their mouths connected to each other somehow, moving to place sloppy kisses on each other’s necks as shoes were kicked off and sent flying, as they carelessly threw their purses aside, and as they hurriedly took turns stripping off each other’s dresses. Since neither women knew the layout of the room, they occasionally stumbled over each other and bumped into furniture. Giggling as it happened.

When the bed hit the back of Stacie’s knees, she turned and guided Aubrey to sit down. The blonde started kissing her way up Stacie’s stomach and reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall unto the floor. Blue eyes locked onto green and Aubrey’s heart rate immediately slowed down. She paused for a moment and admired Stacie’s body.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this right now.” She whispered, her hands roaming up and down the brunette’s thighs. “Tonight has been a whirlwind.”

“Do you think we should stop? I- I mean like, I don’t want to. But if you’re scared this is happening too fast then-” Stacie bit her lip, the gravity of the situation finally catching up to her. “I just don’t want you to regret what happens next-” She cupped Aubrey’s cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on her lips- “you mean too much to me.”

“I think whatever is supposed to happen next is an inevitability.” Aubrey said and cautiously kissed the valley between Stacie’s boobs. “Because none of this feels scary. Everything just feels.. _right_.”

They locked onto their gaze for a moment, both searching for a hint of doubt or hesitation. When they found none, they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Aubrey switched their positions and moved to straddle the brunette before removing her own bra. When they crashed their lips together once again, both women couldn’t help but moan at how good their naked bodies felt pressed up against each other.

They spent hours exploring one another’s bodies. They kissed and touched every curve, they left marks on normally unexposed skin, and they learned different ways to make each other moan. Stacie was pleasantly surprised when she discovered what a screamer Aubrey could be, she made sure to learn the different ways she can get the blonde to scream for her. Having the older bella beg and scream for more as she's desperately grinding her soaking wet pussy against Stacie’s mouth, quickly became Stacie’s favorite thing. She loved the way Aubrey tasted. She loved watching her completely lose control. She reveled in the way Aubrey came undone. It was intoxicatingly addictive.

Much akin to the way Aubrey kisses, she’s also very thorough in bed. Every stroke of her fingers and every flick of her tongue was executed with so much attention to detail. She raked her mouth all over Stacie’s body and took her time as she meticulously raked her tongue all over her wet folds, and she relished in the different reactions she elicited from the brunette. Stacie, much to Aubrey’s surprise, was quiet in bed and a lot sweeter than what Aubrey expected. She'd whisper dirty things in her ear, she moaned and groaned in pleasure just loud enough for Aubrey to hear, and she repeatedly showered Aubrey with affirmations of her adoration towards her.

_“You are so fucking beautiful. I seriously feel aca-blessed right now.”_

_“Oh my god, Stace, shut up!”_

_“You shut up.”_

_“Make me.”_

_“Meh, I’d rather hear you scream.”_

 

They sent each other over the edge, over and over and over again. And then one more time after that. When exhaustion finally took its toll, Stacie settled herself against Aubrey’s front. She fell asleep to feather-like fingertips tracing light patterns on her skin.

 

_______________________

 

When morning came, Stacie woke up a lot like how she fell asleep. This time, it was a pair of soft lips lazily trailing kisses on her back. Starting from between her shoulders up to the back of her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt a nip at the base of her skull.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

Aubrey’s voice was huskier than usual, probably due to the fact that she just woke up. And Stacie found it insanely hot.  

“No. Keep going.”  

Aubrey pulled Stacie flush against her and began placing soft kisses from the crook of her neck up to the back of her ear. She repeated this motion a few times before she decided she wanted more.. She pushed herself up and sat upright.

“Lay back.” She patted the spot next to her and smiled softly at the other woman.

Once Stacie was settled on her back, she needily reached out for the blonde; opening and closing her palms in such a baby-like way, something she most probably picked up from her daughter no doubt. Aubrey beamed at the adorable gesture and gingerly complied. The blonde hovered over her and peppered kisses all over her face then placed a firm kiss on her lips.

“Hi.” Stacie whispered.

“Hi.”

“I really like it when you kiss me.”

“Good. Because I really like kissing you.” She unleashed another onslaught of kisses all over Stacie’s face. Earning hearty giggles from the other bella. Once Aubrey was done, Stacie brushed their noses together, which immediately sent butterflies all throughout Aubrey’s body. She couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped her lips.

“What?” Stacie questioned.

“Nothing.”

Stacie tightened her grip around her, “Tell me!” She pouted.

“Really, it’s nothing. Just something I’ve observed.”

“Ooooh, Ms. Aubrey Posen, ever the observant one.” They chuckled at the statement, “Enlighten me, please?”

Aubrey huffed, she didn’t really think it was worth mentioning but it was clear that Stacie wasn’t going to let it go so she conceded. “Literally, it’s nothing. But I have a feeling you’re just going to keep bugging me about it so,” Stacie furrowed her eyebrows as she waited for Aubrey to continue. “Last night while we were, you know, I couldn’t help but notice how soft, needy, and sweet you were, and now I can see that it’s ten times worse in the morning.”

 _Worse?_ Ouch. “Oh, I see.” If Aubrey noticed the dejected tone in Stacie’s voice and how she loosened her grip around her, she didn’t show it.

“I just don’t ever remember you giving any inclinications of just how needy and sweet you are in bed. The way you used talk about your sexcapades, it seemed so different. I guess it wasn’t what I imagined it to be like.” Aubrey said with shrug as she ran her fingers through the other women’s hair.

“O-kay..” Stacie desperately tried to control her voice and her facial expression. She didn’t want her hurt to be evident. This is THE hardass Aubrey Posen in front of her, of course sweet and soft wasn’t what she was expecting.

Maybe Stacie should have channeled the college version of herself. The version that was allergic to expositions of post-sex affection and sensuality. Maybe this would have worked out better if she was still the same person from Aubrey’s memories.

She couldn’t help the feeling of overwhelming sadness and regret take over. She promised herself she wouldn’t get involved with another person, unless they showed interest in something long term. For Bella’s sake. She needed someone who would want to stick around for the long haul.

She took last night as a sign because she felt something with Aubrey that she’s never felt with anyone else before. On a romantic and sexual level, that is. And when they finally kissed, something ignited inside her, sending waves of shock and energy deep within her soul.

It might have been naive of her, but she really thought fate brought them back together for a reason. That God, or the universe, or destiny sent Aubrey back her way so they could rewrite the start. Stacie thought she was given another chance at sweeping her college crush off her feet. Sure, she was skeptical at first, she originally wanted to take it slow. But after Aubrey’s little speech in the car, she stupidly convinced herself that Aubrey was the one.

How naive of her, indeed.

But she figured, one night was better than nothing at all; So she pushed her emotions aside and composed her thoughts before speaking up again. “Bree, I’m- I’m really sorry if it wasn’t what you were expecting. I mean, I used to be a lot less affectionate and I’m sorry I’m not the same person you remember." She kept her eyes trained on the ceiling, she honestly had no idea how to go about this conversation, but she felt the need to apologize to Aubrey. The blonde obviously had high expectations and she fell short somehow. "To be honest, I haven’t slept with anyone since I found out about my pregnancy so I guess maybe that’s why I’m so needy? Because it's been like two years?" Aubrey tried to interject but she quickly cut her off by adding to her statement. "And I’m just so used to having someone to cuddle with in the mornings because of Bella so-”

“Whoa wait, hold on! Pause!" Aubrey had heard enough. "Hey, look at me." She cupped Stacie's cheek but the brunette was still staring at the ceiling, "Can you just look at me, please? I promise when I'm done talking you can look at the ceiling however much you want." She patiently waited until those beautiful green eyes flitted back to her. "Stace, you don’t need to apologize. There's absolutely no reason to be sorry. I should be sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I know I don’t seem like it, but I’m the type of person who tends to smother people with my affections and I just-” She moved her hand from her cheek and brought it to her lips, tracing her full bottom lip with her thumb- “It’s not what I was expecting because you’re literally like a breath of fresh air. I feel like I’m free to breathe and be myself with you without having to worry about you pulling away. You are more than what I expected and better than what I imagined and I love-... it.”

Stacie bit her lip. _Okay,_ she thought. _Way to overreact and overthink things Stacie._ “I’m sorry, I just thought you meant-”

Aubrey interrupted her with a firm kiss on her lips. “Stop apologizing. Here, let me start over.” She leaned back down and kissed her deeply for a few seconds. When she pulled away, she waited for Stacie’s eyes to flutter open and grinned widely at her. “Good morning, again.”

Stacie laughed lowly, “Good morning, you weirdo.”

“Sooo, I don’t know if I was dreaming the whole thing, but last night, I got to have sex with THE Stacie Conrad.”

“You did?” She gasped dramatically. “No freaking way?”

“Yup! I totally did. I don’t even think I’ll ever want to sleep with anyone else again. I’ve tasted the holy grail of aca-goddesses and practically had an acapella version of the hallelujah chorus ringing in my head each time I came.”

Stacie’s facial expression went from extreme amusement to a stone cold deadpan. “An acapella version of the hallelujah chorus? Are you forreal? Are you serious?!”

“Dixie.Chicks.Serious.”

They laughed hard at that. Once their laughter settled down Stacie spoke, “You’re still a huge fucking acapella nerd. It’s unbelievable.”

Aubrey shrugged in response. “Get used to it.”

“Oh I plan on it.”

The blonde smiled down at her and leaned down to capture her lips.

A loud ringing noise caught their attention. Once Stacie realized it was coming from her phone, she quickly sat up and clamored off the bed. She grabbed her dress from the floor and hurriedly slipped it on before reaching into her purse to grab her phone.

“Uhm, Stace? Is everything okay?” Aubrey asked, pulling the sheets up to cover herself.

“Yeah baby everything’s fine. I just need to answer this, it’s important. Here, put this back on. Quick!”

Stacie tossed Aubrey’s dress to her and answered the call while Aubrey put her clothes back on. The blonde ignored the giddy feeling in her stomach at the mention of the pet name and tried to focus on who the hell Stacie was talking to on the phone.

When she looked over to the other woman she realized she was on a facetime call. “Good morning my love!”

_Who the **FUCK?!** _

“I want you to say hi to Auntie Bree, baby girl!”

 _OH…._ Aubrey reprimanded herself for even considering the possibility that Stacie would be that kind of girl.

Stacie rejoined her on the bed and faced the phone towards them. Aubrey’s heart immediately soared when she caught sight of the beautiful toddler on the screen, “Well hello there, cutie pie! How’s my favorite Bella doing this morning?” she gushed.

“Say hi, Bella!” Mrs. Conrad’s voice filtered through the speaker.

Bella Conrad was all smiles and giggles throughout the exchange. Occasionally trying to grab her Mommy through the phone. After a series of questions from both Aubrey and Stacie and semi-coherent babbling in response from the 1 ½  year old (Bella only knowing a few words and didn’t know how to form sentences just yet) Mrs. Conrad turned the camera back to selfie mode and greeted her daughter and her friend.

“You two look like you had a fun night out partying.”

Aubrey’s eyes went wide but Stacie deflected the subject by asking a question.“What time did Bella wake up, mom? How come you didn’t call earlier?” She pouted. Her mom promised she’d facetime her once Bella wakes up every morning. That way, the baby would be able to start her day listening to Stacie’s voice and Stacie won’t have to wake up without seeing her daughter first thing in the morning. Separation anxiety was **_so_ ** real.

“She woke up around 6 this morning, which was only 3am over there. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged a knowing look, she was still very much awake at 3am…

She cleared her throat awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t call then.”

 

_______________________

 

After hanging up with the Conrads the two opted to take a shower and found some of Chloe’s PJs to change into. Neither of them had anything too important planned for the day so they both decided they’d move their appointments around and spend the day together. They ordered lunch through postmates, even though the restaurant they ordered from was only a mile or so away. They figured, when in LA, do as the angelenos do and lazily opt for delivery instead of a pick-up.

 They settled on the big comfy couch as they waited, with Aubrey’s feet propped up on the coffee table and Stacie’s head resting on her lap. Aubrey was checking through her schedule for the week and replying to her emails when Stacie finally noticed the massive amount of texts she had in her inbox.

“Uhm, why did I get like a million texts from you and Chloe last night? And a couple from Beca and Lilly this morning?”

“Hhhmm? I don’t know about the other girls but I didn’t text you last night.”

Stacie opened the group chat and smiled at the name. “Yeah you did, you added me to this Bellas run LA thread.”

“What? I didn’t add you to th-” Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh my god! DO NOT READ THAT!”

“HOLY SHIT! DID YOU NOT REALIZE I WAS ADDED INTO THE CHAT?”

Aubrey lunged towards Stacie’s phone but the younger girl was already off the couch.

“Stacie seriously, this is so embarrassing. Do not read through that!”

She tried reaching for her phone again but Stacie sprinted towards the bathroom and shouted “Relax cutie pie, it can’t be that bad!” over her shoulder before locking herself safely inside.  

Aubrey quickly grabbed her own phone and looked through the messages from last night again. Hoping the things she said weren’t _too_ bad. She scrolled up to where she last texted the chat before the exhibit and saw that Stacie was, indeed, added on to the group. By Lilly.

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes and began reading:

 

 **Beca:** You’re the weirdo!

 

Lilly added Stacie Conrad to the conversation

\---, ---  -, 00:00

 

“How the hell did Lilly manage to block her times and dates from MY phone?” The blonde huffed in confusion.

 

Then continued to scroll:

 

 **Aubrey:** CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you’re three hours ahead but I know there’s also a slight chance you’re still awake doing homework so....OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!

 

 **Aubrey:** omg omg omg omgggggg om aca effing g!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** WHAT HAPPENED? YOU MET SOMEONE?

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** YOU DID DIDNT YOU??!! TELL.ME.EVERYTHIING!

 

 **Aubrey:** Nope, even better!

 

 **Aubrey:** I RAN INTO STACIE!

 

 **Aubrey:** SHE’S HERE IN LA! I RAN INTO HER AT THE PHOTO EXHIBIT!!!!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Stacie Stacie? Stacie Conrad? Our Stacie? Stacie, the girl you were COMPLETELY crushing on all senior year, Stacie?

 

 **Aubrey:** YES! She came to Tara’s exhibit! I guess she modeled for her that year we were all still at Barden!!!!!!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** SERIOUSLY?!! OF ALL PEOPLE TO RUN INTO?? THAT’S SUCH A FREAKING ACA-MIRACLE!

 

 **Aubrey** : I KNOW!!!…..and we kissed.

 

 **Aubrey:** Like MADE OUT! In front of the entire freaking gallery! Then I posen panicked because people were staring!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Yikes! Please tell me you didn’t throw up

 

 **Aubrey:** But she was so sweet and she calmed me down and then we kissed some more!!!!!!

 

 **Aubrey:** asldkjfhgpogj;lekf;sdlkfohgwerje@@@@

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** AAAWW that’s so sweet!

 

 **Aubrey:** Now we’re on the way to you guys’ place because it’s close by

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** AAAWWWWW!!!!! HOW EXCITIIING!! You finally get to have sex with your old college flame!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** The one who got away!!!

 

 **Aubrey:** you mean the one I never had a chance with!!!???

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Oh please Aubs! She had such a huge toner for you! Stacie HE’S A HUNTER Conrad never got nervous or tongue tied with anyone else but you.

 

 **Aubrey:** I was her captain! AND A PSYCHOPATH! Of course she got nervous.

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** wait, where’s Bella? She’s with you guys?

 

 **Aubrey:** no shes with mrs c

 

 **Aubrey:** i have to go we’re almost there

 

 **Aubrey:** I’ll text you tomorrow!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** TELL ME HOW IT GOES!!! ;)

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** MAKE SURE YOU DO IT IN THE GUEST ROOM! AND NO COUCH SEX! OR KITCHEN COUNTER SEX! OR ANY SEX THAT ISNT ONTHE BED OF THE GUEST ROOM!

 

 **Aubrey:** Chlo, stop! Idek if she wants to have sex with me!

 

 **Aubrey:** ok I really have to go now though...

 

 **Aubrey:** one more thing! I know this is COMPLETELY insane and I might be skipping so many steps by saying this, but I can see myself falling in love with her.

 

 **Aubrey:** I obviously already love her, she’s one of my Bellas but….

 

 **Aubrey:** Tonight just felt soooooo different. There was a shift in our chemistry.

 

 **Aubrey:** something just clicked. I cant explain it.

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** wow..

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Bree…

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** That’s a huge leap. I mean you guys weren’t even on regular speaking basis this morning..

 

 **Aubrey:** I know, I know. She would probs FREAK out if she knew

 

 **Aubrey:** ok we’re about to park

 

 **Aubrey:** We’ll talk about it later? *mwuah* love you

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Totes! Love you too! AND REMEMBER GO INTO THE GUESTROOM! GUEST! ROOM! IT’S THE ONE AT THE END OF THE HALL!!!

 

 **Lilly** : ………….shit

 

 **Lilly:** ALL CLEAR!

 

 **Beca:** Duuuuuudde!!!!!! This is so awkward..  I feel second-hand embarrassment right now.

 

 **Beca** : You guys are still probably asleep right?

 

 **Beca:** omgggg, but the suspense is killing me!! Aubrey..?? Stacie…???

 

 **Beca:** whoever ends up reading this first, I just want to know one thing..

 

 **Beca:** did I leave my favorite pair of fluffly house slippers there? I’ve been looking for them for months!

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** ….omg.. Stacie's on here???

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** FUCK

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** and seriously babe? Just buy a new fucking pair!

 

That was the last of it. Aubrey didn’t realize she was pacing, she groaned and threw herself on the couch face first. “Why God? Why me?” She cringed as the words _I can see myself falling in love with her_ filtered through her brain. “She’s gonna think I’m some dumb love-struck teenager.”

 

Her phone buzzed as a new text from Stacie came through on the chat. She moved to lay on her back and read the oncoming texts:

 

 **Stacie Conrad:** Your fugly slippers are out in the communal restroom you big freaking baby!

 

The response was almost immediate:

 

 **Beca:** ARE YOU SURE???? DO YOU REMEMBER HOW THEY LOOK LIKE?

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** oh god -_-

 

 **Stacie Conrad:** YES I REMEMBER HOW YOUR RAGGEDY ASS SLIPPERS LOOK LIKE BECS! I’m staring at them right now!

 

 **Stacie Conrad:** And haaayyyyy Chlo!

 

 **Beca:** AWESOME! Thanks loser :p

 

 **BFF-aca-L Beale:** Hey Stace!!!! WE’RE GOING TO SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!

 

 **Stacie Conrad:** That’s actually news to me! But I like it!

 

 **Beca:** Yeah you being there is news to us too! But I’m glad you’re there, I missed your gigantic ass self.

 

 **Stacie Conrad:** EW did you just tell me you missed me? Damn, bmitch.. domesticated life with Chloe changed you..

 

 

Aubrey stopped reading the messages even after more of them came. She wasn’t really sure what to feel about Stacie still locked in the bathroom and texting the group chat like it was no big deal but she figured she should take it as a good sign. She covered her face with her hands and attempted to do some breathing exercises to help keep her nerves at bay. But when she heard Stacie emerge from the bathroom her attempts rendered to be useless.

Aubrey completely stayed still, she didn’t want to face Stacie just yet. The mere thought of the situation already caused her entire face and neck to blush. Her breath hitched when she felt a pair of hands gently kneading her arms. It started up by her shoulders, then continued kneading onward, following her arms’ placement. Eventually the hands stopped at the blonde’s wrists.

Stacie gently pulled Aubrey’s hands away from her face and smiled adoringly at the blonde when she was met with Aubrey’s eyes still glued shut and the signature Posen Pout on her face.

The brunette bit her lip in thought. She could try talking the blonde out of her current embarrassment.. But their current positions opposite of each other gave her the brilliant idea of kissing Aubrey upside down, like that one Spiderman kissing scene.

She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Aubrey’s. She kissed her slowly at first, but once the other bella started to kiss back she cupped her cheeks and deepened their kiss.

Aubrey sighed contently into Stacie’s mouth. Her entire nervous system eased down. She began to realize the way her entire body reacted to Stacie. The brunette seemed to have a calming effect on not only her body, but her mind and her soul as well. She felt so at peace whenever Stacie was near her.

They continued making out that way, not slowing down or taking it any further. Stacie’s neck was beginning to ache because of the way she was leaning over Aubrey. She slowed the kiss down to a few chaste pecks.

She cleared her throat and whispered against Aubrey's lips, “Just to be clear, I can see myself falling in love with you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Stacie and Aubrey have their own reservations about their relationship (if you can even call it that YET) they can't help but go along with the flow of things.  
> As they catch glimpses of the old and discover the new, they each find themselves imagining and hoping for a future where they end up together as a couple and even as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, I have so many things planned out for this story and I wanted to give it the attention and the time it deserves from me, so instead of cramming everything in three chapters, I've decided to extend it to.. possibly?? seven chapters?? I don't know. We'll see!!  
> HOPEFULLY I won't have to keep adding to the story. Maybe giving little epilogues in the future, but for now I have a definite endgame for this and I hope you guys will be down for the ride. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than the other two(sorssss lol) but I wanted to post an update for this week! This also serves as a set up for the next few chapters as well sooooooo...
> 
> Anyways. I talk too much lol
> 
> Enjoy! As always, feel free to give me your feedback. I love geeking out over these two idiots with you guys :)

After Stacie resituated herself on the couch- the spiderman kiss was hot but the rest of her body felt strained and uncomfortable- they picked up where they left off and resumed with their make out session. Aubrey however, couldn’t help but question a few things.

She broke the kiss and stifled a smile when she was met with an adorably confused face, “Are you sure?”

Stacie let out a sigh. “Yes, Bree, I’m sure.”

 “So, the pathetic fangirling texts I sent Chloe didn’t freak you out? Also, how did you not hear your phone buzzing like crazy last night and this morning? We literally spammed your inbox!”

“NOT pathetic. That word will never go in conjunction with you. Ever. And I didn’t want any distractions last night so I put my phone on Do Not Disturb. But with my mom’s contact set as an exception because of Bella, of course.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!”

“Which part?”

“All of it!”

“Ehhh.” Stacie shrugged. “You’re far from pathetic, FACT. I know how much you hate it when people are constantly on their phones while hanging out with you, ANOTHER fact. And as beautiful as you are and as fun as you are, I would literally drop the entire world for my daughter so..” She shrugged again and leaned against the couch.

“Mmmm, a woman who knows her facts AND knows how to prioritize? I gotta tell ya, Stace, I’m both impressed and incredibly turned on.”

“As you should be, as you should be...”

They both shared a goofy grin and went back to heatedly kissing each other for a few moments.

“Wait! So it didn’t freak you out right? Like at all?”

“If it did, I wouldn’t have kissed you.” Stacie deadpanned.

“Right..”

Stacie responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry! It’s just hard for me to wrap my head around it.”

“It’s okay. I actually thought it was cute. I haven’t seen you geek out over anything other than acapella and the work you do at The Lodge.”

Aubrey sighed, a dreamy look took over her face. “I do love singing, and bossing people around, a-”

“And screaming..” The younger woman smirked.

“Oh god.” A red tint took over Aubrey’s face as the events of the night before filled her mind.

Stacie pressed their lips together again and moved to sit on Aubrey’s lap. When enough time had passed without an interruption from the blonde, she deepened their kiss.

As soon as their tongues met, Aubrey’s phone went off.

The brunette groaned in frustration. “What now?”  

She slid off of the other woman’s lap and plopped her body on the couch in an over dramatic way.

“Postmates. The guy’s downstairs.” Aubrey leaned over and placed a loud kiss on the younger woman’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Stacie propped herself up on her elbows and stared longingly at the blonde’s retreating form, her eyes mostly settling on Aubrey’s butt.

“Stop staring at my ass!”

“Stop walking away from me then!”

The blonde laughed as the door closed behind her, leaving a grinning Stacie alone in the apartment for the first time. She couldn’t help but let out a giddy squeal as she laid back. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since they’ve reunited and it already feels like it’s been forever. She allowed herself to think about the future for a moment.. Maybe.. A future where her and Aubrey were dating? A future where they were officially girlfriends? A future where they, maybe, even lived together? A future where Aubrey and Bella were inseparable?

A brief image of a laughing Aubrey Posen chasing a giggling, diaper clad Bella around the house filled Stacie’s mind.

At the thought of her daughter, Stacie reeled back into reality. She shook her head and quickly shut those thoughts from her mind; Because as blissful as the past 12 to 13 hours have been, it’s LITERALLY only been 12 to 13 hours. And even though it seemed like they were both on the same page, a lot can happen in the space between the present and the future that she was imagining.

As far as their feelings were concerned, Stacie knew they saw eye to eye but she still had to take into account the other aspects of their respective lives.

Take Aubrey for example: Sure, she took the day off to hang out with her but Stacie knows that Aubrey is usually a very busy woman. Already having established a secondary location, she’s been hard at work with the expansion of The Lodge; Her momentum carried her over to LA, where she’ll be busy at building and opening up another retreat.

And as much as Stacie believes Aubrey when she said she wanted to go on cute dates together, she also knows the blonde well enough to know her philosophy and tactics when it came to distractions.

Maybe having a girlfriend, not just a girlfriend, but a girlfriend with a _daughter_ , might not only distract her from her goals, but may also be the cause for hindered momentum.

Stacie then thought about her own life. She took into account all the aspects being a single mom while going to school could entail. She thought about how hard it’s been with Bella, _even_ with the help of her mom, so she can only imagine how hard it would be once it was just the two of them in a brand new city.

With Bella and school, will she even have the time for a relationship? Stacie, much like Aubrey, has worked so hard to get herself to this point. She’s been trying to build a better life for Bella and for herself. Having a kid already posed as a big enough distraction from her studies, but to add possible relationship drama and misunderstandings to the mix? She just wasn’t sure she wanted to pile-on anything else that could take her focus away from the future she had set for her family.

BUT- even with all of that taken into consideration- Stacie’s entire body and innermost being beamed at the mere sight of the blonde walking through the front door.

She was typing up something on her phone while clutching a brown paper bag with both her arms, then distractedly sang out, “Honeeyyyy, I’m hoooooome!” She looked up and grinned at Stacie, “I’m gonna set up the table real quick.”

“Okay, let me help.” As the brunette got up, the image of Aubrey and Bella from earlier filled her mind again. She stopped abruptly and just stared at the woman a few feet away from her. Aubrey was wearing one of Chloe’s gym shorts, a loose black shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun with her flyaways sticking out in different directions. Stacie swore she’s never seen anything this simple be so beautiful. Her heart soared at the sight before her, the blonde was just casually taking the food out of the bag and setting the boxes on top of the kitchen island, yet Stacie was swooning like an idiot in the background. “I am _so_ fucked.” She muttered under her breath.

She made her way to the kitchen island that acted as a divider between the living area, dining area, and the kitchen then stopped behind the blonde. She snaked her arms around Aubrey’s waist and kissed her cheek a few times. “You’re so damn cute.” Stacie tightened her grip as she said that, then moved her hands to settle on either side of the other woman’s hips, “Here, let me finish setting up. You just sit over there and look cute.”

The taller girl tried to usher a giggling Aubrey Posen to the stool on the other side of the island but the blonde swatted at her hands, “I already set everything up, you weirdo!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _ohhhh.”_ The blonde made a derpy face before she grinned and wrapped her arms around Stacie’s neck.

The brunette immediately ran her hands up and down Aubrey’s sides. “You know, I don’t remember you ever being this playful and you never teased people this much.” She said with a pout.

The older bella shrugged, “People change Stace, I’ve loosened up since my Barden days. Also, not a lot of people get to see this side of me, so you should feel special.” She leaned up and placed a loud kiss on Stacie’s lips. “Now let’s eat before I get cranky!”

“Ooooo, cranky Posen! I wonder if she’s as hot as I remember.”

“I don’t think you want to find out.”

“Oh, but I do.” Stacie winked as they settled in their seats and began filling their plates with food.

“God, I hope the rest of your kinks aren’t nearly as weird and creepy!”

“What’s weird and creepy about liking a bit of aggression in bed?”

“Oh no, no, no. I have a strict rule. I never have sex when I’m mad or cranky.”

“I can change that.”

“I don’t think you ca-”

“I have my ways.”

“Which are?”

Stacie shrugged and shoved a spoonful of broccoli in her mouth, “Just wait, I’m sure you’ll get to experience it soon enough. You’ll break those rules eventually.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Nope! It’s an inevitability.” The brunette shrugged.

Aubrey just hummed in response. A disbelieving look on her face. “Cocky.”

“They didn’t call me Cocky Conrad at Barden for nothing.”

“That- they- Literally, no one ever called you that, Stace. And that’s really not a nickname you should be proud of.”

“Fine! No one ever called me that. I just couldn’t come up with a better comeback.”

“Just shut up and eat.”

“Ooooo someone’s getting a little crank-”

“Stacie, I swear to God!”

“OKAY! OKAY!” She held up her hands in surrender. “I just love bantering with you is all.”

“We can banter for the rest of our lives, if you want. For right now though, can we just focus on eating?”

“Fiiine cranky pants.” Stacie left it at that, she tried to suppress a smile at the mention of _the rest of our lives_ by shoving a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

Aubrey wasn’t certain if she’d have a future with Stacie or not, regardless of her uncertainty, she still found herself hoping for it. Even going as far as to imagine what it’d be like to live with the leggy brunette and her daughter. Sure, there were aspects in their lives that could pose as a threat, but she’s a Posen, and Posens never back down or shy away from any situation because of possible threats.

She decided that Stacie would be worth it, even if this would end in heartbreak, it would be worth the risk. Because the prospected future she had in mind was worth more than anything success or money could ever give her. She could finally attain that fun and meaningful personal life she longed for while she was held captive, along with the rest of the bellas, in France. She could be happy.. Truly.

She thought about their past, as they continued to eat in silence, occasionally sharing teasing smiles and lingering touches as they passed boxes of food to each other. She thought about how she felt towards the younger bella when she was still captain. She thought about how their encounters have always had flirty undertones. Whenever they found themselves alone, they had this unspoken language. They’d share lingering, yet innocent, touches: A hand on the shoulder, a hand on the small of their backs. a hand on the arm. Stacie would make flirty comments and Aubrey would respond challengingly. It never escalated to anything, but it was still enough to have a lasting effect on both girls.

In hindsight, she should have known her crush was more than just a crush. Even after graduating from Barden, she’d still check up on Stacie through her social media and she always sent her lengthy birthday texts throughout the years. Brushing them off as “the captain thing to do.” (Even though they both knew she never sent any of the other girls lengthy birthday texts.)

After Stacie broke the news of her pregnancy, Aubrey tried to suppress her disappointment. She even cheered and said “Happy accidents!” before downing the rest of her drink to get rid of the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach. She wasn’t disappointed because of the pregnancy, she was disappointed because Stacie having a baby meant nothing could ever happen between them anymore. So she pushed her crush aside and moved on with her life.  

But of course, as fate would have it, they crossed paths once again. Time has changed them and life has matured them but they were, in a way, distinctively still Stacie and Aubrey. Their souls recognized one another right away. And as the night went on, Aubrey decided she didn’t want to go the rest of her life wondering what it would be like to kiss Stacie Conrad. So when the brunette called her out on her blatant staring, she didn’t think twice before pulling her in and kissing her.

With each rediscovery and each _new_ discovery, she’s been able to piece together a better picture of what this version of Stacie Conrad looked like. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since they found their way back to each other and Stacie has already embedded herself inside Aubrey’s heart and in her mind.

“You all stuffed and satisfied babe?”

“Hmm?”

Stacie smiled at her adoringly. “Your food? Are you done eating? You’ve been mindlessly picking and taking teeny tiny bites for the past five minutes.”

“Oh, ye-yeah. I guess I’m done.”

The brunette squinted at her for a few moments but decided not to pry. “I’ll wash up and clear all this. You just sit there and carry on with your musings.” She got up and placed a chaste kiss on Aubrey’s cheek before focusing on the task at hand.

The blonde propped an elbow on the counter and rested her head on her hand while she dreamily watched Stacie clear the remnants of their meal.

Once she was done clearing the counter and washing the dishes, the brunette made her way to the other side of the counter and sat next to Aubrey. “So I wanted to ask you something...”

“Shoot.”

“Can I get a free pass to The Lodge? Like Chloe? I have a feeling I’ll need multiple relaxing spa weekend getaways once school starts.”

“Uhm, Chloe’s not getting a free pass.”

“She’s not?”

“No! She’s going to be a vet AND she’s dating a celebrity, they can afford to pay for our spa services.”

“Hhhmmm, I see, I see.”

“Mmmhhhmmm.”

“So like, remember last night at the photo exhibit? When I mentioned some nonsense about my trust fund?”

“Yes, I do recall you mentioning it.” Aubrey eyed her suspiciously.

“Yeah, that was a total lie.” Stacie said as nonchalantly as she could manage, desperately trying to suppress the growing smirk on her face.

“No, it wasn’t.” The blonde responded matter of factly.

They both laughed out loud at that, “Okay fine. It wasn’t. I tried.”

“How about this, if and when you need a weekend to relax, just let me know and I’ll personally treat you out to a nice relaxing weekend away, just the two of us... And Bella, of course.” She moved to sit on Stacie’s lap and wrapped her hands around the brunette’s neck.

“Deal!” The taller woman beamed and pulled her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear, "But there might be times when I'd prefer it just be the two of us."

  
 _I am so fucked._ Aubrey thought.

_______________________

 

As the day went on, the girls decided they’d spend the rest of the weekend at Aubrey’s hotel in Malibu. Since she was due to check out of the hotel on Monday, they wanted to take advantage of what little free time they had left before they went back to their respective busy schedules for the week ahead. And what better way to do that than to spend it at a beachside hotel?

“So, we’re stopping by Studio City first so you can grab your stuff right?”

“Yes, we are! I just need to grab a few things: the essentials and some clothes.”

“Maybe you should just bring your entire luggage?”

“Why?”

Aubrey shrugged, feigning nonchalance but her anxiety has been making it increasingly hard to keep her composure. “A-and maybe you should just check out as well.”

“What? Why?” Stacie looked over at the passenger seat at the blonde, thoroughly confused.

“I don’t know? So you can stay with me?”

“I thought you were checking out on Monday then crashing at Beca and Chloe’s?”

“Yeah, I am.” The older bella nodded and bit her lip, her gaze fixed on the road ahead of them and her breathing was becoming more shallow.

“Sooo.. where would I stay after Monday then? I don’t wanna check out then check back in, that makes no sense. Plus it’ll be a hassle bringing my stuff back and forth.”

“Uhm, maybe you can bring your luggage over at Beca and Chloe’s for the week?”

“Okay Bree, that seriously makes NO sense! Then I’d just be going back and forth between the loft and my hotel. It’ll be such a huge mess.”

“Ohhh.. my God” Aubrey facepalmed at Stacie’s obliviousness.. _can’t this girl take a hint???_

“Wha-haaat?” the brunette laughed.

“HOW ABOUT YOU COME STAY WITH ME AT THE LOFT FOR THE REST OF THE TIME I’M IN TOWN! DO YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M SAYING?!!” The blonde shrieked in frustration.

Stacie guffawed at Aubrey’s outburst.

“Hey why are you laughing?” The older woman questioned and shoved the other girl a bit. But she couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her face.

“That took you SO long to finally just outright say! I didn’t know how much longer I had to play dumb for!”

Aubrey shook her head at the younger bella, “I hate you soo much right now. You suck.” She tried to give Stacie another playful little shove but the brunette grabbed her hand and laced their fingers before she could do so.

She kissed the back of the blonde’s hand multiple times before speaking in a more serious tone, “I’d jump at the opportunity to spend more time with you, Bree. Just.. keep that in mind for future reference, okay?”

Stacie glanced over at the blonde, their eyes met and Aubrey immediately felt the rush from earlier leave her body. She let out a relieved sigh and nodded. She directed the other woman’s face back at the road. She kissed the brunette’s cheek and kissed the back of her hand as well. “Keep your eyes on the road, Conrad.” She untangled their hands and kissed the inside of Stacie’s palm before lacing them together again and placing it on her lap, a small smile swept over each of their faces at the gesture.

Funny how something so small can unleash so many damn butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try updating every week. If I don't update next week, come bug me on tumblr.
> 
> shia-est.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Miley Cyrus voice* Next to you, skies so blue, in MAAaaaAAALIBU
> 
> More cute internalized shit, more cute bantering.  
> And HELLA word vomit. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, so I FUCKING suck?!??! lol I know I haven't updated in over a month but tbh there hasn't been an OUNCE of fluff in my body :(  
> Sorssss.  
> I'M BACK NOW THOUGH! HELLOOOO.  
> I love these two and I love this ship! And reading/writing Staubrey gives me momentary joy so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy! As always.  
> Thanks for all the love. It's very much appreciated and it's hella encouraging.  
> 

Stacie heaved a long sigh when her body hit the hotel mattress, not bothering to put her luggage and her purse away. Aubrey smiled adoringly at her before putting the luggage by the closet and placing Stacie's purse on the bedside table. She pulled out her ipad and her laptop to charge, figuring she might be able to get some work done later tonight. 

After several minutes of intermittent groaning from the brunette, Aubrey spoke up worriedly, "You okay there Stace?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" She poked at her side.

"My entire body hurts. I'm sooo tired. I literally feel like all the energy in my body is gone. There's not an ounce left. Can people die from exhaustion?"

Aubrey shook her head and laughed at her dramatics. "Drama _queeeeen_." She sang. 

"Hey! You got to nap in the car, you didn't have to endure an hour and a half of traffic! It's a Saturday! Why the hell was there even traffic today?!"

Aubrey sat on the bed and Stacie moved to rest her head on her lap. "I know baby, I'm sorry I fell asleep-" She ran her fingers through Stacie's light brown locks, massaging her scalp as she repeated the motion. "But that's LA for you. There's traffic almost everyday." 

" **Fuck** LA.." was the mumbled reply.

" _Baby!_ " Aubrey gasped, "Language." She warned in a low, sultry voice. Her tone made it seem like she was offended but Stacie knew she was only teasing.

Stacie looked up at her, a smug smile on her face. "You didn't mind the language a few of hours ago."

"Aaaand she's back.."

Stacie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She sat up and framed Aubrey's face with her hand, she held the blonde's gaze, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth.

"What?"

"You called me 'baby'. Twice."

It was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes, "You didn't mind it a few of hours ago." 

"I'm not saying I mind. I liked it." She kissed her and straddled her lap, "I liked it _a lot._ "

Aubrey pulled her by her shirt and kissed her slowly. Careful not to heat things up too quickly. They had reservations at a near-by restaurant in half an hour and she didn't want to get distracted. After turning their "quick" stop at Stacie's hotel into almost two hours of sex and packing and more sex after the packing, they didn't get to eat. 

Stacie insisted that all she needed to eat was Aubrey (much to the blonde's amusement) and as tempting as that proposition was, they needed to eat real food. 

At that thought, her stomach growled loudly causing them to break their languid make out session. 

"Aw, your tummy's angry." Stacie trailed off. She moved off of Aubrey's lap to place kisses on her stomach.

The blonde giggled at the cuteness of it all. She adored this version of Stacie: sweet, soft, sensual, caring, thoughtful, vulnerable, and filled with cute little gestures. But there were remnants of Stacie, _The Hunter_ , Conrad that peaked through every now and then. It's the perfect balance of sweet and sexy. 

"You're so cute." Aubrey smiled. She tried to recapture Stacie's lips but another rumble of her stomach and she was brought out of her Stacie induced haze, "We should actually get ready now. I'm so hungry." She gently pushed the brunette off of her and moved to get up, with Stacie following suit.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For burning you out with all the amazing and mind blowing sex we had."

"Oh god." Aubrey rolled her eyes. _There's_ The Hunter peaking through. She glanced at her watch to check the time, "As much as I want to wipe that smug smirk you have on your face right now-" Stacie quirked her brows in amusement, mild surprise at Aubrey's forwardness painting her face- "We need to leave soon if we want to make it on time. We have reservations and we're supposed to be there in 20." 

"OORRRRR! We can just eat eac-" 

"Stacie, no." Aubrey said sternly. Swatting Stacie's hands away.

"You're no fun."

"I know." She placed a brief kiss on Stacie's lips, "But I promise you'll love this place. The food's great, the restaurant is right on the beach and we'll get to watch the sunset while we have some drinks before dinner! It'll be fun!"

"Restaurant on the beach? Sunset? Drinks?" Stacie held a hand to her chest for dramatic effect, "Aubrey Posen, are you taking me out on a romantic date?"

"Maybeeeee." The blonde shrugged. "If you get ready now we might make it in time for happy hour."

"Fine!" Stacie grabbed her phone from her purse, "Let me just call my mom & check on Bella really quick. I won't take long. I already have the perfect outfit in mind." 

"Okay."

She wrapped her arms around Aubrey and kissed her softly, pulling Aubrey's bottom lip between hers and letting go with a soft, playful pop. They pressed their foreheads against each other, eyes fluttering shut as they stood there holding each other for a few more seconds.

"Is there good cell reception out on the balcony?"

"Mhm." Aubrey hummed.

"Cool-" another kiss- "I'll be back." Stacie kissed her one more time before turning to leave, Aubrey lightly smacking her butt as she left.

"Tell your mom and Bella I say hi!" Aubrey called out.

"Will do, Cap!" 

She watched as Stacie slid the glass door open, inviting the sound of crashing waves and the howling of the wind into the room. Stacie stepped out onto the balcony and slid the door shut, effectively bringing the hotel room to a state of complete silence. And for the first time since running into each other the night before, Aubrey found herself at a stand still.

Her mind was quiet, her heart was steady, the butterflies in her stomach were settled, and her body wasn't buzzing with emotions. Usually, she'd be a nervous wreck before a date. She'd fuss over what to wear, how to do her hair and make up. She'd stress about small talk and had back up questions lined up to keep the conversation flowing. Her heart heart would be rummaging against her chest with anxiety. But today, none of those first date jitters were present. She was hopeful, happy, and even content. She didn't want to jinx it, but it actually seemed like everything in her life was finally clicking into place.

Even though Aubrey's known Stacie for almost a decade, they spent the past seven years living their own- separate- lives, with minimal interactions between them. So it's crazy to think about the bizarre coincidences that led them to this point. They went from barely talking to each other on The Bellas' group chat to what they are now. 

She's aware of the fact that their romance only began a day ago. She's aware things might be moving too fast according to conventional standards. But if she were being honest, nothing about their situation would be considered conventional anyway. 

Who cares if things are happening too fast? Aubrey did her pining, eight years of it! Eight years of repressed sexual tension, eight years of "what ifs", eight years of admiring from a respectable distance, eight years of _the_ slowest burn in history. From the very beginning, Stacie Conrad has felt like home, though nothing ever happened between them romantically, Aubrey felt this constant tug in her chest when it came to the brunette. She just couldn't shake Stacie out of her system. So, who cares?

Who cares about conventional beginnings when all that will matter in the end is how they'll live out the rest of their lives together? Is it so wrong for her to shamelessly go after what she wants? What she's _been_ wanting? Is it so wrong for her to finally find love?

Aubrey was so deep in thought she didn't hear Stacie re-enter the room from the balcony. She was only brought out of her reverie when she felt Stacie's arms slide around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hey babe." 

"How's Bella doing?"

"She's doing just fine. I think I miss her way more than she misses me though." Stacie pouted, her chin resting on Aubrey's shoulder. 

"Awww, I'm sure that's not true." Aubrey encouraged. She reached back to cup Stacie's cheek, the brunette leaning into the touch.

"I hope your right because she's way too young to be detached already." Stacie chuckled lowly. She placed a soft kiss on the nape of Aubrey's neck. "You're looking beautiful, as always."

Aubrey scoffed, "I literally didn't do anything different, just reapplied." 

"That's why I said 'as always'-" Stacie deadpanned, "Tough crowd." She tightened her hold and lazily placed open mouthed kisses on Aubrey's neck, nipping and sucking when Aubrey didn't detest. But when she roughly bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, Aubrey let out a low growl, her nails digging into Stacie's arms.

"Stace..." The blonde warned.

"I know, I know." Stacie smiled innocently at her through the reflection of the mirror, "I'm goiiiiing." She placed one last kiss on the side of Aubrey's head before proceeding to get ready for their date, leaving a flustered Aubrey in the bathroom.

"You need to learn how to behave!" She groaned. Trying hard not to sound too breathless. 

"Not when you look like that I don't!" Stacie called out from the other room. 

   

_______________________

  

"What the hell are in these drinks?" Stacie scrunched her face in mild disgust. Grabbing one of the squishy substances from her mouth, she placed it between her thumb and index finger to examine it closer. 

"It's called boba."

"What the fuck is a boba?" 

"It's like..." Aubrey paused, trying to find the right description for it. "Tapioca pudding? But bigger and without the pudding?" She offered weakly. 

"What?!" Stacie laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, babe."

"Really? Don't they have boba in New York?"

"Nope!"

"Maybe they call it bubble tea?"

"Not ringing any bells."

"Huh.. I could've sworn Chloe saying she tried it in New York first."

"Well, I've never heard of it. Is it supposed to be squishy and like-" Stacie took another sip of her drink, chewing on the boba. "-slimy and sticky?"

"Uh huh." The blonde nodded. "They usually put it in milk tea and smoothies. It's also usually alcohol free, but Paradise Cove puts it in their spiked smoothies. I think it's interesting, they're like little chewy balls of sweetness."

"Gross." Stacie shivered.

Aubrey giggled goodnaturedly, "Well I like it. It's actually really popular here in LA."

"LA people are weird. Boba has such a weird mouth feel, it's throwing me off. We legit have balls in our mouths right now." There was a pause before Stacie let out a hearty laugh at her own innuendo. 

The blonde just stared at her blankly, "You literally had your tongue inside me and cum all over your mouth earlier, balls in your mouth shouldn't phase you."

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, Stacie with a goofy grin on her face and Aubrey suppressing a smile. 

Stacie's resolve broke first, "I love when you talk dirty to me baby." She put her drink down and inched closer, a dirty glint in her eyes. "Tell me more."

"Oh, my god. Okay!" Aubrey tried squirming away from Stacie's reach but was already encompassed in the brunette's arms, "You're fucking ridiculous-" she giggled as she held her free hand against Stacie's face, keeping the brunette's leering lips at bay. "Stacie...nooooo!" She warned playfully, her resolve crumbling when she felt Stacie pulling her closer.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Aubrey reflexively wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck, careful not to spill her drink as she did. They fell into a familiar rhythm and soon both women forgot all about their surroundings. They were alone, for the most part, sitting on one of the picnic tables in Paradise Cove Cafe's outdoor patio with only a few people around them. The restaurant's located right on the beach, a few yards away from shore and is closed off to the public, so customers not only get to enjoy the scenic view of the ocean while they drink and dine but they get to do so in a more private environment.

Stacie was reveling in everything Aubrey Posen. Her lips, her tongue, her body, the smell of her perfume, the smell of her shampoo, the sound of her breathing, the sound of her light moans, the steady pace of her heartbeat...Everything about Aubrey, mixed with the natural elements surrounding them, encapsulated her in this moment of pure elation. She hungrily grabbed Aubrey by her hips, guiding her to sit on her lap. The blonde squeaked in surprise but obliged happily, their lips still attached and moving against each other lazily. 

Their current position and Aubrey's "short but respectably short" sun dress (her words not Stacie's) allowed Stacie to freely roam the expanse of her bare thighs. She pushed her luck a little further, hiking the blonde's dress up and raking her nails up and down the lateral side of Aubrey's thigh at a teasingly slow pace. She felt her begin to squirm so she tightened her arm that was around Aubrey’s waist, keeping her grounded. Stacie couldn't help herself, she flattened out her hand and slid it under the blonde's dress. Making no other movements for a few moments, she didn't want to do anything too risque.

Stacie's hand felt hot against Aubrey skin and it was driving her crazy. Their breathing turned shallow, their kisses more desperate, and Stacie's hand was an inch away from having Aubrey demanding to be taken back to the hotel. Food and scenic view be damned! 

Sensing the change in the blonde's demeanor, Stacie did something that surprised them both: She took Aubrey's face in both her hands and slowly stilled their racing hearts by kissing Aubrey chastely.6 Stacie finally detached their lips and kissed Aubrey's forehead, her thumbs stroking the blonde's cheeks. Their faces were less than an inch apart as they worked to control their breathing.

Stacie, finally opening her eyes, found herself drowning in color. Blue eyes, against the blue of the sea, pink/ orange/ purple hues painting the white clouds across the vast sky, the sun was slowly submerging itself into the ocean.

 _Breathless._ Stacie found herself breathless. All five of her senses were filled with Aubrey Posen. True beauty isn't only seen, it's felt. It overwhelms all your senses and touches your soul. Stacie's known Aubrey for almost a decade, she has spent countless of hours looking at her. Her eyes and her soul are accustomed to her. But looking at her now, it's as though she's seeing her for the first time.

"You’re _so_ beautiful." Stacie whispered. "You’re seriously an immaculate work of art."

Aubrey grinned but playfully rolled her eyes. "You don't need to smooth talk me. You already got me with your 'between you and the sea' line last night." Moving out of Stacie's embrace, Aubrey got up and gingerly resumed her previous position next to Stacie. She took a few sips of her drink and checked her phone for the time. "What the hell is taking the food so long? The sun's almost completely down." Aubrey huffed. 

"Hmm, maybe they saw we were a little too preoccupied and decided it was better to come back." Stacie chuckled.

"Well for our waiter's sake, they better come back sooner rather than later. I'm fucking hungry!" Aubrey groaned.

"Oh no. Cranky Posen is comiiiing." She sang and wiggled her brows, "My favorite."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Meh." Stacie shrugged, "You're just so cute when you're cranky."

"There is nothing cute about me being in a bad mood, babe."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said!" Aubrey chuckled, raising the volume of her voice as she spoke, "There is nothing cute about me being in a bad mood!"

"Oh, I heard that part. I just didn't get that last bit." She was biting her lip, the corners of her mouth peaking up into a smile. 

"SERIOUSLY?" The blonde shrieked.

"Mhm."

"I called you babe, babe." 

"Ugh, say it again."

"You're so weird..." Aubrey muttered under her breath as Stacie looked at her expectantly, "babe."

Stacie surged forward and placed a loud kiss on her lips, she sat back, a goofy grin on her face. "I love hearing you call me that."

"I love calling you that." They smiled softly at each other then, but someone walking towards them quickly caught Aubrey's attention. "Oh thank aca-Jesus! Our food's here!" She excitedly bounced in her seat and clapped her hands.

Stacie smiled at her adoringly. She was smitten. No doubt about it.

"You're so adorable." Stacie giggled as the waiter greeted them and began placing their food on the table. But Stacie kept her eyes on the blonde.

Out of the overflow of the heart, the mouth speaks. Stacie's heart was full, her mind was clear and whatever was bubbling up from the depths of her heart, spilled out of her lips next, unfiltered. "I love you so much."

Aubrey froze. Her head whipping to look at Stacie in shock, "What did you just say?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boba vs bubble tea? LOL comment below if you're familiar with those addictive sweet and chewy goodness!
> 
> Also, will def go back and edit any mistakes!


End file.
